1. Field of the Invention
Heavy duty stake rack connectors are provided of the extrusion type with vertical interlocking male and female portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks for use with flat bed trucks and trailers have been available for some time. A major problem encountered with such racks is in connecting them together so that they are securely retained but readily dismountable when desired, and so that intermediate racks can be easily removed for access to a selected part of the cargo.
Most of the connectors available do not permit of easy separation and removal of racks and require sequential removal of racks from the front rack rearwardly in order to remove an intermediate rack. In addition, the connectors available do not provide any simple way of constructing beds as desired of lengths of nine, twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty, twenty-two and twenty four feet, as now undertaken, requires some twenty three different sizes of racks whereas by using the connectors of my invention only four sizes of racks are required to make up these various lengths.
Examples of available racks and connectors are illustrated in the U.S. Pats. to Jewell, No. 2,638,375, Black, No. 3,022,106, Cohen, No. 2,164,448, Black, No. 3,010,755, and Standish, No. 1,905,009. While these structures operate satisfactorily they are limited in use, requiring many sizes of racks to provide a wide size range, do not provide for use of one rack as a swinging gate for cargo access and suffer from other problems.